


he was a punk and he did ballet

by holographiccatpun



Series: Tedgens Kinktober [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Piercings, Really it came out more as praise, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest, sex free kinktober because i forgot to be horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Ted thought he knew everything about the professor, but after a minor accident in the lab he realizes there may be more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: Tedgens Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951414
Kudos: 19





	he was a punk and he did ballet

“You can touch ‘em, y’know.”

Ted jolts as the professor’s words interrupt his daydreaming. There had been a minor accident in the lab and, as Head Lab Buddy, Ted was tasked with getting Henry a change of clothes. Arms filled with fabric, he can’t help but ogle the little pieces of metal now exposed on the other man’s body. 

“Theodore?” Henry tilts his head to the side, wet hair flopping against his forehead as he looks expectantly at him. “Is everything alright?”

Ted nods and clears his throat, offering a towel to the professor. Stupid imagination. “I thought you said something is all. Sorry.”

Henry hums, nodding as he quickly drys his hair. “It’s alright, we all get distracted from time to time.” He runs the towel down his chest, catching a few stray drops of water and murky purple solution in the microfiber. Ted digs his fingernails into his palms to keep from following the movement. 

Satisfied with how dry he is, Henry folds the towel and sets it aside. “Now, before I redress, would you like to touch me?”

“Excuse me?” Ted refuses to do a cartoonish doubletake, but he can’t help blinking in surprise. 

“You’re excused.” The professor puts his hands on his hips, almost daring Ted’s eyes to follow. “I will only ask once more, Mister Richards. Do you want to touch me?”

Ted stammers. He shakes his head, trying to clean his brainfog. “I-I.. I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

Henry just rolls his eyes and takes the stack of clothes from Ted’s arms, setting them on the lab bench and freeing the other man’s hands. He holds his hands up softly, cautiously, before genty wrapping one around Ted’s wrist. He keeps his hand limp as the scientist guides him up, up,  _ up, _ till his palm is pressed flat over his breast.

Ted can hear his heartbeat in his ears, heavy and loud and unhealthily fast, but under his palm he can feel the steady thump of Henry’s. They both take a breath, then another, and Henry’s hand lets go of his wrist.

Ted’s hand stays.

“I’ll take this as a yes?” Henry asks softly after another moment of stillness. It makes Ted smile weakly, despite himself. He rubs a thumb over the cool, wet skin of Henry’s chest almost soothingly.

“I want to make a joke, but I don’t want to make this awkward.” Their working predicament notwithstanding, Henry is more or less his landlord, and Ted enjoys having low rent without the threat of rats.

“It’s already awkward,” Henry reminds him. 

Ted chokes back a nervous laugh as he pulls his hand away. It’s damp and he regrets the action immediately. “You, uh.. You’ve got the smallest tits I’ve ever seen, uh, sir.”

The groan that leaves Henry Oliver Hidgens is unearthly and ground-shaking. His usually stiff posture melts as he hops up on the counter and puts his head in his hand, looking down at Ted with complete awe. 

“That has got to be  _ the worst _ attempt at flirting I have ever heard.” Henry feels bad for him. Truly, he does. He can’t tell if Ted is eight miles deep in the closet or if he’s just plain stupid, but either way, this is physically excruciating. “What are you so strung out about?”

_ This? _ Ted thinks incredulously,  _ All of this? Who are you, and what have you done with my elderly twink scientist?  _ “Nothing!” He says instead, “Strung out? Who’s strung out? Not me!”

_ “Theodore,”  _ Henry uses a chiding voice that really shouldn’t make him shiver the way it does. “You’re distracted. When your focus is off, my focus is off, and we cannot get work done. We need to work together to get back on task.” 

Ted swallows and nods. That makes sense. He gets that. That makes total sense. “You’ve been looking at my chest. Is that because of my piercings?”

He nods weakly, uncharacteristically meek. Henry smiles warmly and Ted thinks he may die. “I’m not upset. They’re very pretty, aren’t they?”

“Yes, sir.” Ted nods, fidgeting with his fingers as he looks at the medical alert bracelet on Henry’s wrist instead of at the other man’s face. 

“Thank you.” Really, Henry paid the compliment to himself, but Ted definitely agrees with it. His piercings  _ are  _ pretty. “You’ve done rather well today, Theodore. I think you deserve some downtime.”

Without another word, Henry gestures for him to come forward. His body moves forward unbidden, coming to stand between Henry’s spread thighs. He sighs softly, reaching out a hand to cup Ted’s cheek, and the younger man leans into the touch maybe a little too easily. 

His hands still at his sides, Ted swallows thickly. He feels all sorts of guilty for even looking, but Henry wouldn’t be goading him to do this if he didn’t want it, right? This isn’t a trick; it can’t be. Henry’s not the kind to play practical jokes, and especially not ones like this. 

There’s a soft pinch to his cheek, and Henry shakes his head. “I can practically hear the gears turning in this head of yours.” He leans forward, bracing himself on his elbow as he looks up at Ted with his head tilted yet again. “You can let go. You’ll be alright, I promise.”

Butterflies swarm in his stomach as Ted feels himself lean ever so slightly closer. “Promise?” He means to ask with a small laugh, but his voice belies just how nervous he’s become.

“Promise.” Henry says it seriously, almost dangerously so. Ted gives a weak smile and quietly says  _ Okay, _ before he’s being drawn into a gentle kiss. 

Ted has never been one to melt into kisses or collapse against his partner, he’s never felt his knees go weak from anything other than getting railed in the back of a dive bar, and he’s never whimpered for any reason other than a joke. 

Somehow, Henry Hidgens makes him do all of those things in just a few seconds.

When the kiss breaks, Ted feels like a new man. His mind is reeling, and it feels like his heart might burst out of his chest. Part of him wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like. The rest of him dives in for another kiss.


End file.
